<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dangerous questions by wrtrprblms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894700">dangerous questions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrtrprblms/pseuds/wrtrprblms'>wrtrprblms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Ken and Stell, Kentell - Freeform, M/M, Virgin!Ken, slight Jahstell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrtrprblms/pseuds/wrtrprblms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's hard to restrain one's emotions and hormones when someone just can't seem to hold themself back from being quite delectable a few meters away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dangerous questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Di ka uuwi</em>, Stell?” Josh asked as he emereged from the changing room.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. <em>Samahan ko na si Ken. Wawa naman bebe</em>,” he teased, pinching the younger's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Ken huffed and swatted his hand away, walking off to find their leader.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yare ka</em>,” Josh teased. “<em>Ano ba kasi trip mo kanina</em>?” Stell smirked and winked, causing the older to groan.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ipagdadasal ko na lang si Ken. Baka ma-demonyo na ng tuluyan dahil sayo</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't think that you're safe from anything, Mr. Santos.” Justin whispered, biting his ear. The older shuddered and moved away.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like these guys just can't handle the heat.” He smirked as Justin inched closer, letting their mouths tangle in a heated kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hoy, ang landi niyo</em>,” Sejun tsked.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Inggit ka lang</em>.” Justin muttered, gently biting Stell's bottom lip before breaking away.</p><p> </p><p>Ken rolled his eyes and waved them goodbye, stalking down the stairs before anyone could turn to him.</p><p> </p><p>He prayed that Stell was just kidding but apparently, life just threw him off a cliff as the older sat beside him.</p><p> </p><p>The ride home was silent, too silent, but Ken was thankful it ended fast.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he opened the door, he instantly went into his room to take a warm shower.</p><p> </p><p>Stell shook his head, making sure the door was locked, before he too surrendered to a steaming hot bath.</p><p> </p><p>When he finished, Ken was already sprawled on the sofa, watching anime on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed by quickly, but to Stell, it felt like hours as he tried to ignore the forming bulge on his sweats.</p><p> </p><p>As if he could read his mind, Ken finally talked.</p><p> </p><p>“Stell, what the hell was that?” he asked in a low voice, refusing to look at the older beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was what?”</p><p> </p><p>“That. Earlier when we were filming.” Stell smirked at that; he felt how the younger shuddered under his touch when he made that daring move.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that? <em>Wala yun</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want it to be something?”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” the younger asked, horrified. Stell just smirked as he stood up and knelt in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“That, Ken.. depends on you.” He gently massaged the younger's thighs before he stood up to turn the lights off.</p><p> </p><p>“STELL WHAT THE HELL?!” Ken screeched, not having time to react as the older covered his eyes with a handkerchief.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm just answering your questions, Ken.” He seductively whispered, slowly pulling the younger's sweatpants down.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>STELL STOP PLAYING AROUND</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh..” Stell silenced him with a kiss, hand slowly tracing the curve of the smaller's ass, giving it a small squeeze before he slipped it between his legs and gripped his length.</p><p> </p><p>Ken fought the urge to moan, balling his hands into fists as he pushed Stell off of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Stell, for fuck's sake, stop messing around.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you want to play that way, huh? Two can play that game.” He pushed the younger against the wall and kissed him again, deeper this time.</p><p> </p><p>While his mouth worked with Ken's, his hand began to slowly move up and down the younger's veiny length, running his thumb over the slit every few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Ken groaned as his mouth inched down to his jawline and his neck. The older seemed to find a sweet spot at the curve of his collarbones, further igniting the fire in the younger's body as he licked and sucked his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Stell.. stop..” he whispered as the older tugged on his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“My answer to your question isn't finished yet. Unless you want to suffer more, I'd suggest you let me do my work.”</p><p> </p><p>“F-fuck..” he moaned as the older took him in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Stell was pretty good, he had to admit. He had no clue as to how male to male sex worked but damn, he felt good. His body was burning in different places and it was reacting in a way it hasn't before.</p><p> </p><p>Well, it made sense since he was a virgin. But still, this has gotta be the best thing that has ever happened to him, despite how it happened.</p><p> </p><p>His member hitting the base of the older's throat brought him back to reality as Stell hummed, sending vibrations up his length and the rest of his body.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t help that Stell was tracing his hand around his ass and entrance, no, it only added more tension and heat in his body.</p><p> </p><p>He was sure he was on fire. Or felt like he was, at least.</p><p> </p><p>Stell's mouth moved faster, deepthroating him every few seconds, letting each moan that came from the younger's mouth melt in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to burst, Stell had let go of his length with a pop, standing back up.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm almost finished,” he whispered in the younger's ear, turning him around and kneeling back down, but this time, his mouth worked on his tight entrance.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his sweats get tighter as he stared at the younger's ass. It wasn't as big as he expected, but it was full and perfect.</p><p> </p><p>He coated his fingers with the lube that Justin had given him as a birthday gift and spread the younger's cheeks, slowly easing a digit inside.</p><p> </p><p>Ken gasped, knuckles turning white at how tight he balled them.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, baby. I'll answer all your questions soon.” He spent a couple of minutes pushing that finger in and out until he added a second, groaning at the warmth of the younger's hole.</p><p> </p><p>He added two more fingers and soon enough, four of his long, slender fingers pushed in and out of his hole.</p><p> </p><p>He scissored and curled them, letting the whine that escaped Ken's mouth melt in his ears as he found the sensitive nub of flesh.</p><p> </p><p>He thrusted his fingers faster, hitting that exact spot again and again as the younger helplessly whined and moaned beneath his touch.</p><p> </p><p>“S-shit, S-Stell..” he turned the younger around and took him back into his mouth, moaning as the smaller shot his load into his throat.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled down his sweats and grabbed the condom that Justin had slipped onto his underwear (yes; underwear) when they made out earlier, rolling it onto his aching length.</p><p> </p><p>He applied a generous amount of lube before he held onto the younger's hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to lie down as I explain my answer further?” the younger nodded and let Stell guide him back on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>He lined himself with the younger’s entrance and slowly slid his length in, eyes rolling to the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>From beneath him, Ken moaned and bit his lip, digging his fingers onto the taller's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Let's just say that Stell was quite glad they were both dancers, or else, Ken could've ended up with broken hips the next morning.</p><p> </p><p>.-.</p><p> </p><p>The older woke up to an empty bed. Frowning, he scanned the room and found that Ken really wasn't in there with him.</p><p> </p><p>He slipped on a robe and went out, sighing when he saw Ken on the countertop.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, babe.” He muttered, kissing the smaller's neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning.” The younger muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you last night, did I?” Ken shook his head and surrendered into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanna rest for today. I don't wanna do anything.” It took a minute but Stell understood: Ken had been a virgin before the events of last night.</p><p> </p><p>His heart swelled in his chest as he held the younger boy. Of course Ken had no energy. Of course he was tired. And of course he wanted to rest.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” he muttered, carrying him back to his room. “Do you want breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. We can eat later.” They laid together in bed, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled as Stell hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Stell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you. I'm glad you were my first.”</p><p>Stell would've been an asshole if he denied that his eyes welled up with tears upon hearing those words.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>